The Wattersons
The Wattersons are the main characters of the television series, The Amazing World of Gumball. They are the neighbors of the Robinsons. Despite being a tight-knit family, they are known to have very serious arguments at times (as shown in "The Responsible" and "The Flakers.") Overview The Watterson family are anthropomorphic animals, and are quite unusual; they consist of two rabbits, two cats, and a goldfish. Gumball and Nicole are both blue cats, while Anais and Richard are both pink rabbits. Darwin is a goldfish, and was originally the family pet until he grew legs, gained the ability to speak, and became able to eat food other than fish flakes. Granny Jojo is Richard's mother, and Nicole's father was mentioned in "The End" and "The Man." Richard's father, Frankie, was mentioned as well in "The Watch" and "The Man" before making his first appearance in "The Signature." Louie is the most recent addition to the family as he married Granny Jojo in "The Man." Members *Gumball: Son of Nicole and Richard; brother to Darwin and Anais. He is a blue cat. *Darwin: Adopted son of Nicole and Richard; adoptive brother to Gumball and Anais. He is a goldfish. *Anais: Daughter of Nicole and Richard; sister to Gumball and Darwin. She is a pink rabbit. *Nicole: Mother to Gumball, Darwin, and Anais; wife of Richard. She is a blue cat. *Richard: Father to Gumball, Darwin, and Anais; husband of Nicole. He is a pink rabbit. *Granny Jojo: Paternal grandmother to Gumball, Darwin and Anais; mother of Richard; mother-in-law of Nicole; ex-wife to Frankie. She is a pink rabbit. *The Evil Turtle: Was bought by Richard from a man in a van in "The Puppy." Family pet who loves to bite Gumball; as of "The Nest," she appears to have moved into the ocean with her babies. *Frankie: Paternal grandfather to Gumball, Darwin, and Anais; father of Richard; father-in-law of Nicole; ex-husband to Granny Jojo. He is a gray rat. *Louie: Paternal step-grandfather to Gumball, Darwin, and Anais; stepfather of Richard, stepfather-in-law of Nicole; husband to Granny Jojo. He is a black mouse. *Daniel and Mary Senicourt: Maternal grandparents to Gumball, Darwin, and Anais; stepparents of Richard; and parents of Nicole. Daniel is a short, overweight snowshoe cat, while Mary is a tall, thin blue cat. *Kenneth: While never an official member of the family, Kenneth was considered to be the child of Gumball and Darwin, and thus the nephew of Anais, and the grandson of Richard and Nicole. However, as he attacked the family and was imprisoned in a jar, it is very likely that he is no longer considered a member of the family. Deceased members *Bucktooth: Great, great, great, great, grandfather to Gumball, Darwin, and Anais, as mentioned by Richard in "The Watch." *Darwin the First: The first pet fish of the Wattersons. His remains were discovered under Gumball's bed in "The Game." He made a physical appearance in "The Origins" as the first fish Richard buys, but is later found dead of natural causes in his fishbowl, upon which he is flushed down the toilet. *Darwin the Second: The second pet fish of the Wattersons. He is bought after Darwin the First dies in order to trick Gumball into thinking that the first was still alive. However, he also dies when he is inadvertently flung out of the fishbowl by the family's trampoline. *Darwin the Third: The third pet fish of the Wattersons. He is bought after Darwin the Second dies for the same reason as the latter was bought. Unfortunately, he dies as well when Nicole leaves his bowl on the car roof briefly on the way back but forgets to take it off before driving, causing the bowl to fall and shatter. *Darwin the Fourth: The fourth pet fish of the Wattersons. Bought for the same reasons as all of the others, he also dies when Richard notices he has black scales, unlike the other orange fish. Richard attempts to paint the fish black, killing him by mistake. *Darwin the Fifth: The fifth pet fish of the Wattersons. Bought for the same reasons as all of the others, he meets his fate when he is taken on a trip to the park and is accidentally caught by Banana Bob, who is fishing with his son. *Darwin the Sixth: The sixth pet fish of the Wattersons. Bought for the same reasons as all of the others, he is killed when Nicole accidentally puts his fish flakes in her glass of water and puts her tablet in his fishbowl. *Darwin the Seventh: The seventh pet fish of the Wattersons. Bought for the same reasons as all of the others, he is taken on another trip to the park when Leslie's football lands next to his fishbowl. Due to Leslie being almost unable to see thanks to being a bud at the time, he kicks the fishbowl instead of his football. *Zach: The alter ego of Gumball. His first appearance was in "The Name." Trivia *The Wattersons invoke their facial expressions in an animesque style, such as sweat drops forming on their heads when distressed, tear and gruel, and countless other over-exaggerated expressions. *Ben Bocquelet chose this family name as a tribute to his hero, Bill Watterson, the creator of the famous newspaper comic Calvin and Hobbes. *Gumball inherited his mother's appearance, and a bit of his father's personality, whereas Anais inherited her father's appearance, and a bit of her mother's personality (as well as her fighting skills). *All of the members have the same face physique: a curved quadrilateral annexed with another small one on the bottom. *The Wattersons are revealed to be in critical financial standing, due to Richard spending all of their savings on a star, which apparently died. *Anais is the only known biological member of the family without whiskers. *The painted portrait of all of the members is also seen inside the Cartoon Network Development Studio Europe building in London, England. *The Wattersons consist of animals that would be kept as pets by humans, although Darwin and the Evil Turtle are the only members referred to as pets in the show. *Gumball is the only member in the family without visible eyelashes, as in many scenes they are shown for split seconds or for entire frames, but for the entirety of the show, they remain unseen. *Aside from the Robinsons, Gary is suggested to be their other next-door neighbor, when he is shown in his house in "The Allergy" (though, in an earlier occurrence, he is shown living across them). Gallery Category:Males Category:Females Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Wattersons Category:Families Category:Adults Category:Parents Category:Mothers Category:Fathers Category:TAWOG Characters